Remember the time
by RandomCow
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction any help is appreiciated. Just a prologue right now. Takes place sometime after the hunt for sasuke.
1. Prologue

This is the start of my first fic, please read and review any help is appreciated, I have no idea where I am going with this, don't even know if I'm keeping the title. I would tell you what's happened and when it takes place but I'm sure you'll figure it out. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but you already knew that didn't you.  
  
Remember the time....  
  
Prologue-  
  
He moved through the shadows as he had always done, they where his home and his source of power. Silently he watched the vast expanse as he had always done, waiting, watching. A lone figure appeared in a clearing, seemingly out of nowhere. The figure stared at the huge walls that guarded this village hidden in the trees. This had been the same occurrence for nearly four years, watching from the shadows, he never dared to move down and acknowledge this lone figure, but tonight, for some reason he felt that it had been far too long. Jumping down from the trees he landed a calculated distance beside the figure crouching with his hands between his legs, the perfect offensive and defense distance.  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it..." he said. The figure stared straight not turning to face him, "Yeah, I guess it has."  
  
The silence that engulfed them was not awkward nor did it feel threatening, it was just the silence granted to those who have shared hard times and understood each other. "So...." The figure broke the silence, "How is she holding up?" He understood the pain behind the simple question and the strength needed to ask it, it was only right he answered. "She's good, I see her every now and then between missions, I can say I've seen her worse, but I can also say I've seen her better, but what about you?"  
  
"I see.... I'm... I'm doing alright"  
  
He looked over at the figure, "You know I should bring you in right now, after all you are considered and S-class criminal now." The figure lowered his head slightly, "I am aren't I." He stood up, now facing the figure "But, under the circumstances, the risk would be too high, so it looks like that will have to wait for now."  
  
The figure just nodded his head and turned to leave. "Hey..." the figure turned his head slightly to listen. "Take care... Naruto." "Yeah, you too Shikamau." With that both shinobi disappeared into the night, memories weighing heavily on their minds.  
  
I will try to take you reviews and any help to heart, and update frequently, thanks for the help 


	2. Not Enough

Ok, first chapter, hopefully it's decent, maybe not, still don't know where I'm heading with this but hopefully some of you can help me I will taking anything you say into consideration, thank you for your time.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything that deals with Naruto.  
  
Remember the time...  
  
Chapter 1- Not enough.  
  
He had tried so hard, so very hard but it was just not enough. It seemed that that was the story of his life, no matter how much effort he put into something it was never enough. Naruto was jumping through the trees wondering about the past nights events. Sure he had been visiting the outskirts konoha on a weekly basis, but no one had ever dared talk to him, they seemed content just watching from a distance. But this time was different; some one approached him this time, not just anyone, but Shikamaru. He had always been aware of Shikamaru's and every other anbu's presence since his visits began, but it had still been four years since he had last seen him face to face. Their meeting, albeit short-lived, had brought back many memories that he thought he had buried.  
  
Flashback-  
"Get lost Naruto, I really do not have time to play around with you right now". Sasuke stood above Naruto's battered body looking down with a distorted smile fairly reminiscent of the one that could be found on Orochimaru's twisted face.  
  
"No... I will not lose to you Sasuke, not anymore, besides I'm not just fighting for myself, I told Sakura I would bring you back". Naruto rose defiant as ever awaiting Sasuke's reply.  
  
"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Naruto did not understand this at first and looked stumped. "I do not want to go back, so you'll kill me or I'll kill you, either way you lose." Naruto stood silently swearing under his breath, he was right, that bastard was right. Sasuke had to want to come back or else all of this fighting would be meaningless. They had taken on a losing mission after-all.  
  
"Fine Sasuke... I told Sakura that you were strong, to strong to succumb to that snakes mind games, but apparently you can't... you aren't Sasuke at all, your just an empty shell that looks like him".  
  
Naruto's speech was cut short by a swift kick you his jaw sending him up into the air. Naruto found himself paralyzed with Sasuke hovering underneath his body. "You always talked too much Naruto", with that said Sasuke began his attack. "Lion Combo!" Naruto was lying on the ground clutching his stomach, "Is that all you've got", Naruto barely made out as the blood gushed from his mouth. "It's over Naruto, you lose..." Sasuke turned and began to walk away, "I always knew you were weaker than me Sasuke, can't even finish a fight can you?"  
  
Sasuke kept his backed turned as Naruto slowly stood up seeming not to care about the comment, but the chakra covering his arm told another story. He turned and ran at Naruto with inhuman speed much to Naruto's dismay, and then it happened. Naruto found himself knee deep in murky water, it had been a while since he had been here standing face to face with the Kyubi itself. "What do you want you little brat, all I ever hear form you is, stupid fox lend me your power so I can protect this or protect that, and it's really starting to get on my nerves, so who the hell is it this time, I really hope it's not that Sakura girl, she really needs to learn to take care of herself one day". Naruto took a long look at the demon and then began to talk, slowly and in a cold tone, "Your wrong you dumb fox, I don't need to protect anyone this time, this time I...", He actually found it hard to let the words roll off his tongue but he managed like he always did, "I need it to kill".  
  
For the first time in many centuries the Kyubi no Kitsune could actually say he was a little surprised, not only surprised but overjoyed that his powers would finally be used to shed the blood of those lower than him. He looked down at the child before him and all he saw was a hollow version of the loud and obnoxious brat that always asked for his help. Naruto's eyes no longer held the spark of life and for a split second Kyubi thought it wise not to help him out this time, but he could not let his host die. "Very well then whelp... show them what a real demon is."  
  
End Flashback.  
  
As Naruto neared his current place of residence near the boarder of fire and wind countries he began to slow his pace, something wasn't right. As he came into viewing distance of his house he noticed his door casually left open and light coming from the window of the kitchen. Over the years Naruto had to increase his stealth abilities in order to hide from hunter- nins sent from the hidden villages, this was just one of those times when it came in handy. Not even the air shifted as Naruto entered his home and began to creep to the kitchen wary of any traps that could have been set. As he came around the corner to the kitchen he noticed a girl cooking something on his stove. He cursed under his breath and walked in the room, "What the hell are you doing here, rather how the hell did you find me?"  
  
"You're a hard person to track Naruto, but I wasn't one of the sounds four for nothing"  
  
"Whatever Tayuya, what brings you here; you know you couldn't kill me even if your buddies were with you."  
  
"I just thought I come over and say hi, maybe eat something while I'm at it too." There was a short silence before she continued, "The sound is not the same anymore it's been changing ever since that day, not even Orochimaru is the same, he's crazier than he was before, so I left... I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, the only person who's ever done anything for me without some ulterior motive is you."  
  
Naruto walked over and sat down at his small table once again lost in thought, it looked as if he wasn't going to get any sleep in quite some time.  
  
End for now, Thanks for reading, I know there's probably a lot of grammatical errors but between school and my job it's hard to get anything out in a timely fashion, I plan to go back later to edit most of the chapters that come out after I can get someone to read over them for me. On a side note, thank you to Silent Angel for the editing job, I will try to fix it soon. 


End file.
